


【新塞】妄念尤未满

by caviaryusi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, 新赛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Kudos: 1





	【新塞】妄念尤未满

DRRR同人|新赛only|赛尔提视角|原作相关脑补有|BG无力所以慎……

【窝PASS掉了原来尝到不行的复杂标题……然后现在的变得引人遐思】

【好像有什么地方不对……？】

从第三个街角转弯，能看见池袋浅蓝色的天空和通往新宿的天桥。漆色褪掉一半，斑驳的锈迹边边角角，残缺不堪。再往下，是开了许多年的牛奶店，老旧的招牌和海报泛着黄卷边翘起，仿佛能揽住溜走的时光。学生和老者汇集在西口公园，促狭得令人生厌。老旧的公园、天桥、牛奶店以及这片属于池袋的浅色天空是许多年来不曾变迁的，长久不远。

赛尔提转过街角，商业区的街道日复一日地扩建、修整。影院门口已经不是平和岛幽纤细的身影，偶尔看到追逐打闹的小孩子争抢这什么，已经是不认得的事物。几分钟的脚程之后正巧撞见平和岛静雄，斑驳的鬓角充斥着一种年代久远的烟草味道，墨镜下的目光已经浑浊不堪，腿脚不太灵活，拄着老年拐，看见她有点意外地“哟”了一声，招呼打得出其意料的平淡。他说真是奇怪赛尔提会下来并且没有骑摩托，然后挑起眉提醒她千万不要来搀扶老人家，身为【Dullahan】占了便宜可不能将他等闲视之。

赛尔提没有回答，手指在PAD上敲了几个字符。静雄收敛起勾出一半的嘴角弧度，老年人的皮肤自然下垂，包不住几十年的日常，衬衫在风里空荡荡。

> > >

如果有心的话，应该能感受到它的震撼与痛楚。赛尔提做了几个试图深呼吸的作用，灰黑的颗粒状物感受到周围空气的起伏，无声无息，犹如死水一般已然静止。

新罗就在她身边，安安静静地躺在那张共同的床上，至死也不肯换下的白褂松松垮垮罩在瘦弱的躯体之上，退后的发际线下银丝垂落一枕，铺陈上去衬出凹陷的双颊，一种病态。眼窝严重地下陷，睫毛稀稀拉拉垂下，却没办法再睁开眼看她一眼。面色安静终归尘土。

这种死亡方式是他自行选择的，半个月前除了必要的维持体内机能继续工作的能量之外不再摄入营养，已致脆弱的躯壳只能自保，没办法去顾及他衰老者的额外需求。提出来的时候赛尔提在厨房准备晚餐，他双手扶着轮椅扶手滑动到厨房门口，轮子在地板上划过的声音刺啦作响，带着老态的苍凉与悲伤。赛尔提转过身，带着难以置信的肢体动作，轻微细小全部录入新罗眼中。他朝她笑着，脆弱的声带颤抖着，用沙哑的声音安慰她，谢谢，对不起，以及再见。

赛尔提冲上去拥抱他，年轻的躯体感知到空气里漂浮着的苍老与颓败，感知到那个人呼吸的微弱动听，感知到66年的悲伤与甜蜜，幸福与沉重，痛与暖，和爱。

> > >

早晨给新罗打过药剂，针头没入皮下，老年人的肌肉组织远不比当年，几近无物的皮肤由残缺不堪的衰败细胞组成，绵软的肌腱简直要吞噬掉针头。无色液体渗入，带着苍白的决绝。新罗睁开眼，深陷的眼窝里有亮光涌动，浑浊不堪的、却又悲伤不舍。他对着赛尔提笑，然后重复了那句66年不曾间断的誓言。

我爱你。

我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。

天知道如果有头，如果能够真实又轻松地调动对于人类来说最直白的感情表达方式的话，赛尔提想。她要低下来吻他的额角。可最终还是做不到。于是在曦光微弱的早晨她给了新罗最后的拥抱。身体很轻，薄若无物，骨节分明的躯干不堪一握。她抚过他的胛骨和脊椎，硬生生地突出来，蝴蝶骨的形状单薄瘦俏。带着灼热的温度穿透手心，传达到不曾运作过的心脏，和爱一起，刺痛刺痛。

新罗带着满足的惬意躺下去，微弱的脉搏在房间里无数倍的放大，放大。脸上挤不出一丝促狭的笑。

> > >

岸谷森严回来的当天两个人就在长辈面前确认了关系，三米长的餐桌，赛尔提和新罗在一边，另一边是家长。没有头的女子手握PAD，右手几根手指上下翻舞，娴熟到无以复加。

岸谷新罗带着溺在蜜糖中的笑，格言或是成语装点满20年的新房，像个小孩一般。

“就算是被赛尔提诓骗，夺去灵魂才正遂我愿。”说这句话的时候他握住赛尔提的手，温热的手心布有几块常年握刀柄的茧，眼底的笑意化不开，藏在其中的决绝从茧，从手心，从指间传入另一个人的身体里。之前的掩饰也好犹豫也罢，全部被熔得一塌糊涂，和那些化不开的纠缠一起，耳鬓厮磨。

然后像是不自觉的，赛尔提的领口散发出具象化的灰黑色颗粒，组合起来的浓雾驱散不开，是心形的形状。

> > >

赛尔提抚摸上新罗持续老化的皮肤，上面的老人斑已经看不清楚。只是一遍遍的去抚过眉骨眼角，却感受不到跳动的触觉。向下是她66年来数过无数遍的肋骨，12对，形状姣好端正，突兀地从那具完全静止的躯体里显露出来，扶上去犹如沉睡着一对羽翅，随时都可以张开来，拥住她没有头的身体。

——那是唯一一次在第二个人的面前颤抖，平和岛静雄就在她的身后，看到这个曾经池袋的都市传说肩部不断的抖动，灰黑色的雾弥散于空气中，始终无法成型。男人难得摘下墨镜，镜片之后的眼圈深沉，有什么从污浊的眼神里漏出来，在从中学开始就未曾疏离过的友人的家难得的被释放。

“想了想还是应该把你叫过来，从半个月前开始的，新罗说这是从各种方面考虑都最为划算的死法——”

静雄不说话，捧起床头柜上的猫形戴在赛尔提的头上。

> > >

之后他们去过一次爱尔兰，充满苏格拉风情的国家。有猫跳上传统的红色屋顶，脚步仿佛踩在棉花上。钟声散播得很远，教堂里充满圣洁与幸福的味道。余音不散，缠绕在无名指的银戒，沉重地像圣经的婚礼证明。

那个早晨的阳光很好，从彩绘的教堂玻璃穿透进来，洒在地面上。唱诗班的孩子站在最后一排，穿着洁白色的衣裙，轻轻荡漾。交叠的双手与百年的誓约，打结在银戒闪烁出的耀眼光芒上。很多层、很多很多层纯白色头纱包裹住猫形头盔，倾泻下来星星点点的光，独留一个引人遐想的下巴。传统的西式婚纱，露肩收腰拖至脚踝，新罗牵起她的手，在宾客零星的教堂里交换誓约和戒指。

——看不见新娘脸上的笑靥如花，层层薄纱阻挡住那张不存在的面孔。

司仪给了他们两本结婚证明，厚重深沉的浓绿色磨砂皮子摸上去有很强烈的质感。在七彩的阳光下束缚住的灵魂被囚禁在此，和爱一起，永不变质。两本证明再之后变得越来越薄，到去年只剩下一张空空的白纸，上面是华丽漂亮的花体字，舒舒然的写上祝福的话。

——左手与右手的关系，请允许我祝福你们，亲爱的先生与女士，愿爱永存。

回到池袋后两个人办了简单的酒席，人不多，仅仅几个关系较熟的友人。有静雄、临也、矢雾波江以及龙之峰帝人。席间觥筹交错，酒过三巡之后赛尔提提到过，在她还在爱尔兰的那个年代，作为【Dullanhan】的时候法律禁止离婚。不知是出于什么，只是刻意地提到。新罗握住她的手，一瞬间酒醒了一半。装作困扰的表情说：“哎呀，这可怎么办才好。”挠了挠头，几天前才向她撒过娇似乎还长不大的男孩子认真起来，皱着眉想了许久。

“唯有死亡才能将我们分离。”

视线模糊，新罗定了定神才看清楚PAD上面的字。橙黄色的背景灯上黑体假名灼灼其华，唯有死亡才能将我们分离，唯有死亡。

依照爱尔兰习俗本该如此，他们很幸运地做到了这一点，一生相伴永不分离，唯有死亡才是二人分离的唯一原因。而眼下，确确凿凿是死亡将他们分开了。

确确实实，是分开了。

> > >

婚礼证明夫妻关系什么的对于赛尔提来说本就不重要。千百年来她游离在社会的边缘，若非曾经那场变故可能赛尔提也是永世居隅在爱尔兰的苍茫森林。戴着中世纪盔甲脚下是铜质马镫，更不会有之后与新罗纠缠纷扰百年之久的相逢、离别、重逢、离别。她看惯了人世不断轮回往复的生死别离，却从未想象过当这些情愫全部在自己的身上经历过一遍会是什么感觉。可真真正正尝过了却是痛至骨髓，本想浅尝辄止，可后来谁也没料到是再也放不下了。

恶果重现，她品尝到了千百年来从未令她如此狼狈的悲伤。再也没有、再也没有像你一样让我这样难过的人了。不管是之前还是之后。

这种看着至爱之人日渐年老、然后在自己面前死去的感觉，再也不想经历第二次。赛尔提才觉得人类的性命是如此之短，对于人类来说光阴是如此残忍，同时也把她抽剥分离，疲惫感瞬间扩大。

她骑上摩托，从公寓大门到天桥巷口，从西口公园到shopping mall，都市传说穿越池袋城，呼啸而过的坐骑卷起层层烟尘。柏油路面上是车轮划过的委蛇，恍惚间似乎能听到战马嘶嚎。曾经的传说终于消失在池袋城另一侧，再往上是残阳疲倦的身影，孤零零地挂在西垂暮空。

百年光阴，至此而终。

> > >

她已经很久没有出现过了，至少在池袋人眼中……无头骑士已经很久、很久没有出现过了。

Fin

13-05-19

抽打】好久没写东西连给难产一大半的新赛结尾都难【抽打  
谁来拯救我……五月病又犯今后会产出什么恶俗可怕的怨念产物呢呢呢呢呢呢  
早就忘了寒假的时候想的是什么，把整个大脑清空一遍找出来能解释的也就只剩下一句话——  
当爱敌不过光阴，新罗作为人类的躯壳逝去的话赛尔提一定会相当难过吧。  
打字速度慢死死死死死，机能退化谁给我点蜡烛(σ‘・д･)σ


End file.
